Alice et le Maître des Illusions
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Alice est revenue au pays des Merveilles après avoir sauver le Chapelier en remontant le temps. Alors que tout semblait parfait et paisible, d'étranges visions et une curieuse rencontre risque de tout faire basculer au cauchemar. Serait-ce sa propre folie ? Ou autre chose ? Qui la protégera ? La suite d'AIW 1 et 2, risque de spoil. Alice/Chapelier Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Famille.
1. Un rêve étrange

( **UPDATE :** j'ai re corriger ce chapitre et mon Dieu, qu'il y a des fautes T-T je suis vraiment désolé pour cela, je fais de mon mieux pour vous faciliter la lecture x( En tout cas, j'espère que c'est un peu mieux niveau orthographe, grammaire et conjugaison.)

Ca y est, je me lance enfin dans l'écriture d'une fiction d'un film que j'aime énormément, Alice au pays des Merveilles !

Cela va faire 6 ans que je suis une immense fan, depuis la sortie d'AIW 2010 de Tim Burton !

J'ai lus d'innombrables fictions de tout genre sur cette histoire, particulièrement des Alice/Chapelier car je trouve ce couple totalement adorable et parfait ensemble ! Donc comme vous l'avez surement deviné, ma première fic sera avec eux deux ensemble, cela va de soi ! X)

Mama mia … J'ai encore du mal à croire que je me suis lancée là-dedans enfin ! Après tellement d'hésitation, mon premier chapitre ! TwT

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf mon OC qui apparaîtra en temps voulu !**

 **ATTENTION ! Risque de spoil du dernier film de James Bobin, Alice au pays des Merveilles 2.**

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai corrigée de mon mieux et j'espère que cela aura porté ces fruits ^^

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner des commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, peut importe ! Du moment qu'ils sont constructifs )

Je vous remercie d'avance et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un Rêve étrange

 _Alice ..._

Alice ! C'est toi !

 _Ou est votre corset ?!_

 _Non ! C'est la mauvaise Alice !_

 _Vous petite sotte !_

 _Savez-vous pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?_

 _Qu'on lui coupe la tête !_

 _Votre temps est écouler jeune fille !_

 _Je m'interroge sur les mots commençant par M_

 _Le Chapelier est gravement malade ..._

 _Um d'Ombrage !_

 _J'aime la grandeur ..._

 _Il n'y a qu'un seul champion !_

 _Je suis Alice Kingsley !_

 _Chapelier !_

 _Nous devons remonter le temps pour sauver le Chapelier !_

 _Non ... Cela ne peut pas être ... Vous vous trompez !_

ARRÊTEZ !

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut avec un hoquet lorsque je sentis, à travers mon cauchemar, mon cœur marteler comme un fou dans ma poitrine.

Mes yeux étaient fixés au plafond, essayant de s'adapter à la noirceur de la pièce. Je laissai couler de longs souffles à travers mes lèvres tremblantes au fur et à mesure que je me remettais de mes émotions.

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Alice ..._

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête tandis que j'essayais de calmer mon cœur battant la chamade. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait de rêve de ce genre ! De plus en plus curieux ...

Lorsque mes yeux s'adaptèrent enfin à la chambre, j'ai pu apercevoir quelques rayons de lumière sur le drap du lit devant moi. Je tournai alors mon regard à la fenêtre à ma gauche et sourit en fermant doucement les yeux quand une légère brise souffla les rideaux et vint se frotter contre ma joue chaude.

Mes oreilles se concentrèrent ensuite pour écouter la vieille horloge en bas dans le salon qui faisait tic-tac à répétition. Il devait être aux alentours des deux heures du matin.

Un doux froncement de sourcils prit place sur mon visage alors que j'étais enfin consciente de mon entourage.

Ma tête se pencha vers le coter droit du lit pour y voir, à travers la noirceur, une forme endormie dos à moi.

Un petit sourire nostalgique étira mes lèvres. Heureusement que mes terreurs nocturnes n'avaient pas déranger son sommeil, mais il avait toujours eu de la chance de pouvoir dormir aussi profondément contrairement à moi.

Je ressentis soudainement une forte envie de sortir d'ici. Mon cœur se serra violement à la désagréable sensation d'enfermement, je vais étouffer.

Mes mains se posèrent de chaque coter de mes hanches et sur le confortable matelas pour pouvoir me hisser le plus silencieusement possible hors du lit, m'arrêtant lorsque j'entendis un petit soupir.

Par reflexe, je plissai mes yeux et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Quelques secondes passèrent puis la personne à côté se mit à poursuivre ses petits ronflements, un signe qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé. Une chance !

Tout mon corps se redressa et avec des pas agiles, je me dirigeai vers la petite chaise au coin de la pièce pour mettre un manteau sur mes épaules frêles. J'enjambai la pièce le plus silencieusement possible puis dévala les escaliers direction la porte de la sortie.

 _POV Normal_

La femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés traversa la grande forêt sombre au milieu de la nuit.

De nombreux bruits de créatures sauvages ainsi que des petites lucioles de toutes les couleurs créaient une ambiance douce et agréable en cette nuit fraîche du monde merveilleux.

Elle laissa apparaitre un petit sourire pensif au fur et à mesure qu'elle avança à travers cette forêt dense. De tout petits chevaux à bascules tournèrent autour d'elle avant de prendre la fuite avec un cri de guerre derrière les arbres tordus recouverts de mousses vertes.

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent silencieusement dans les feuilles mortes sur le sol et dans un petit sentier sinueux. Elle connaissait parfaitement cette forêt. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle ne cessait de venir ici et de se promener dans les nombreux petits chemins menant tous à des endroits magiques.

Alice s'arrêta de marcher et leva la tête vers le ciel à la recherche des étoiles au travers des nombreuses branches. Elle ferma les yeux et prit des respirations lentes, pensant à son rêve et au monde du dessus. Que sont-ils tous devenus depuis son départ ?

«Encore en train de vagabonder ?» s'exprima une voix paresseuse au-dessus d'elle.

Alice rouvrit doucement les yeux et leva la tête pour apercevoir un grand sourire plein de dents. Elle cligna des yeux puis sourit en retour à son ami le félin bleu et violet.

«Malheureusement oui, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.» Elle esquissa un sourire puis baissa timidement son regard au sol, trouvant ses pieds non vêtu très intéressant.

Le corps entier du chat de Cheshire apparut dans une épaisse fumer, la queue battante de gauche à droite.

«Eh bien, permets-moi de te tenir compagnie dans ce cas.» Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage et les pupilles de ses yeux se rétrécirent en une fine lame. Le corps du chat gris et bleu flotta paresseusement dans les airs, attendant que le champion du monde des Merveilles lui explique ses inquiétudes.

Alice secoua lentement la tête dans la négation, sentant sa peine monter à son cœur et dans sa gorge. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux en essayant de retenir ses larmes naissantes.

«Je me pose pleins de questions Cheshire. Ai-je fais le bon choix en laissant ma sœur et ma mère dans le monde d'en haut ? Que pensent-t-elles de moi ? Suis-je une bonne personne ?» Sa voix se mit à trembler et sa main monta immédiatement à ses yeux pour chasser une larme.

Le sourire exagérer du chat se rétrécit un petit peu.

«Tu manques à nouveau de plussoyance, Alice.» Renchérit-t-il en se rapprochant du visage de la femme triste. Il leva une patte et prit le menton d'Alice pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

«Je sais.» Elle répondit avec fatigue et douleur, la voix tremblante.

Le chat avait raison, ses cauchemars récents ainsi que ses nombreuses questions lui enlevaient sa confiance en soi durement gagner. Elle avait tué le Jabberwocky, fait le commerce en Chine, remonter le temps et elle était revenue au pays des Merveilles !

Cheshire passa sa patte de velours contre la joue d'Alice.

«Ne pense-tu pas que ta famille est fier de toi ? Tu as accomplis tellement de chose jeune fille, puis tu es revenue ici et nous à tous sauver, un en particulier." Il sourit encore plus puis s'éloigna d'Alice en disparaissant dans les airs.

Alice renifla puis se laissa à nouveau sourire, elle savait exactement de qui il parlait. Cheshire avait raison, sa famille devait être heureuse pour elle. Son père la regardait surement depuis le ciel avec une fierté et une admiration pour avoir réussi à étendre ses projets et garder le Wonder en lieu sûr et utilisable pour les générations futures.

Alice grimaça avec un froncement de sourcils quand une petite douleur surgît de son ventre. Elle plaça sa main sur le point douloureux et frotta pensivement le temps que la douleur parte à nouveau.

La lune et les étoiles étaient tellement brillantes que tout était visible dans la forêt enchantée. Alice sursauta lorsqu'une famille de cochon vert passa à toute vitesse entre les feuilles, pourchasser par un mini dragon insecte.

Le chat de Cheshire réapparut subitement sur une branche au-dessus d'Alice et ronronna tranquillement.

«Le bébé te donne des douleurs ?» Ses grands yeux turquoise fixèrent le ventre de la femme ici-bas.

Alice passa son regard du chat à la petite bosse sous sa main puis elle hocha la tête pensivement.

«Oui, ça arrive de temps en temps. La reine Mirana m'a dit que cela est normal." Elle retira sa main quand le chat s'approcha de son ventre. Il posa ses deux pattes dessus et se mit à ronronner plus fortement.

"Peut-être qu'il aime déjà guigendélirer ?" Dit-t-il en regardant le visage de la femme avec son immense sourire.

Alice gloussa à cela puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

«Oui, peut-être." Elle sourit en retour au chat tout en plaçant une main sur sa tête poilue et en grattant derrière les oreilles.

POV Normal

Alice rentra à nouveau chez elle après sa petite balade dans la forêt. De pouvoir parler un peu avec Cheshire lui avait fait du bien et avait résolu quelques petits soucis qui pesaient sur son esprit agité.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la personne endormi dans le lit. Mâchouillant sur sa lèvre inférieure elle avait peur de faire du bruit malgré ses pas lent sur le sol en bois craquant.

Elle posa sa veste sur la chaise de tout à l'heure puis s'assit à nouveau sur le lit en levant les couvertures avec soin. Elle passa une jambe, puis l'autre et enfin le reste de son corps endoloris.

«Alice ?» Marmonna une voix inquiète et endormie.

Alice plissa les yeux et se maudit mentalement de l'avoir réveiller.

«Oui, je suis là.» Elle répondit doucement en tournant la tête pour rencontrer les yeux verts ternes du Chapelier. Elle voulut rire à l'adorable tête qu'il faisait avec ses cheveux orange qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils puis se redresser contre le lit pour mieux la voir.

«Tu vas bien ?» Chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle avec une expression concernée et une exagération dans ses expressions faciales. Il n'aimait pas quand elle partait sans lui en parler ! Il avait toujours cette peur qu'elle s'en aille et disparaisse à jamais ...

Alice arrêta de sourire et sentit de la culpabilité à la crainte du Chapelier envers elle.

«Oui Tarrant, je vais bien. J'avais juste besoin de sortir et prendre l'air car le bébé était à nouveau agité.» Elle cligna des yeux et posa une main douce contre la joue blanche du Chapelier.

Tarrant baissa les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire avant qu'il ne sursaute et ne la regarde de haut en bas.

«Oh ! Mais bien-sûr ! Que puis-je faire pour te faire sentir mieux ?» S'exclama-t-il en s'excitant dans tous les sens. Il n'aimait pas voir son Alice dans la douleur ! Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir ! Il devait prendre soin d'elle !

«Je peux aller te faire du thé, te faire un nouveau chapeau, chapeau ! Un massage, une histoire, un bonnet -» Balbutia-t-il dans la folie.

La femme rit légèrement en le voyant devenir fou. Cela avait toujours été une source de joie et d'hystérie depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé l'enfant à venir. Sa mauvaise folie, la meurtrière, avait presque totalement disparue depuis son retour et maintenant avec sa grossesse elle était définitivement partie, une chance !

Alice posa ses mains de chaque coter du visage du fou et cria «Chapelier !»

L'homme arrêta sa diatribe et marmonna un étrangler «je vais bien !» Avant de secouer la tête et de de sourire à pleines dents, haussant les sourcils à elle, obligeant sa femme à rire plus fort.

Alice se calma puis se pencha dans les bras du Chapelier, son cœur rempli d'amour et de joie, mon Dieu qu'elle l'aime ! Elle posa sa joue contre son épaule et entoura ses bras autour de son torse, un sourire rassuré et les yeux fermés.

Le Chapelier cligna des yeux mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et continua de sourire adorablement à la femme dans ses bras. Il retourna l'étreinte d'une manière protectrice puis se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière, menton posé sur la tête d'Alice.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiets pour elle et leur enfant, il n'aimait pas la laisser seule et encore moins gambader dehors en pleine nuit ! Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi !

Il resserra un peu sa prise sur elle puis ferma les yeux, n'aimant pas le sentiment de stress et d'inquiétude l'envahir petit à petit.

Il le savait très bien que ses cauchemars avaient recommencés de plus belle depuis quelques temps. Quand il l'entendait crier, il la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il savait aussi qu'Alice ne lui disait pas tout et quelque part cela lui faisait encore plus peur.

Lui aussi était souvent proie à de nombreux cauchemars où sa belle Alice disparait à nouveau en lui promettant de revenir mais jamais elle ne revient et le laisse mourir de douleur et de tristesse.

Tarrant sentit la prise d'Alice desserrer autour de lui et sa respiration devenir régulière, signe de son assouplissement. Il bascula lentement en arrière contre les oreillers et tira doucement les couvertures sur sa femme, la gardant toujours contre lui, un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et son ventre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux dormaient à nouveau dans la chaleur de l'autre sans rêve ni cauchemar, un sentiment de paix dans leur cœurs.

 _Alice ..._

 _Il n'est plus qu'une question de temps ..._

 _Bientôt le monde que tu as connus disparaîtra._

A suivre ...

* * *

Voilà, mon premier chapitre d'Alice au pays des Merveilles

Cela me fais énormément de bien d'écrire une fic sur cette histoire ! J'adore tellement !

SVP vos commentaires sont ma force !

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre :)


	2. Rencontre

Nouveau chapitre les amis !

Un peu plus long que le premier, mais un peu plus étrange aussi ! Pas d'inquiétude, c'est tout à fait normal.

Alors oui, mon histoire sera la plupart du temps sombre, je suis désolé :/ Mais il y aura également de beaux moments ne vous en faites pas !

Ensuite je tiens à préciser que je préfère utiliser « maman » et « papa » plutôt que « père et mère », c'est beaucoup moins impersonnel de mon point de vue (même si l'époque de l'histoire ne le permettrait pas, c'est vraiment mon choix.)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : rencontre

 **6 ans plus tard**

 _Tomber_

 _Tomber_

 _Tomber …_

 _Ce qu'est un sentiment étrange …_

La forme sombre se dirigeait à pleine vitesse vers le sol, passant les nuages et autres créatures volantes des environs.

 _Tomber ?_

Personne ne s'attendait à dévaler le ciel en traversant une simple porte, promettant de mourir lorsque l'on touche enfin la terre ci-dessous.

 _Un sentiment … Etrange ?_

La forme noire ne semblait pas avoir peur, elle ne se débattait pas, on dirait même qu'elle s'attendait à s'écraser. Mais était-ce vraiment son but ici ? Absolument pas.

Cette chose ouvrit les bras et avec grâce, elle commença à prendre du volume pour ressembler à une créature effroyable que personne ici ne voulaient revoir à nouveau, jamais.

 **{Forêt de Witzend}**

POV Normal

«Madame ? Madame ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?» Demanda plutôt avec impatience une petite voix curieuse.

C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux orange mis long bouclés et yeux brun qui l'avait vue tomber, cette créature sombre.

Il marchait tranquillement dans la forêt en chantonnant légèrement quand un grand vacarme suivit de branches qui craquent attirèrent son attention. Il vit alors avec effrois une masse noire tomber entre les arbres pour ensuite atterrir violemment sur le sol avec un petit rebond.

Il sursauta violemment avec un petit cri de surprise, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cela. L'immense créature noire semblable à un dragon commença alors à ce métamorphoser, perdant sa grande masse corporelle jusqu'à ressembler à une femme vêtue de noire.

L'enfant déglutit et avec une main tremblante, il retira le tissu couvrant le visage de la femme.

C'était une belle femme aux lèvres rouge, sourcils noirs, peau crémeuse et cheveux blond platine descendant un peu en dessous de ses épaules. Tout son corps était entièrement recouvert d'un habit noir et elle portait également une grande cape qui englobait la plus grande partie de son corps.

Son visage était tourné à l' opposer du jeune garçon et elle ne semblait pas prête de se réveiller.

Une bourrasque violente frappa les feuilles des arbres et le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus, une tempête n'était pas loin d'éclater, mais que devait-il faire ?

Maman et papa détestaient quand il partait seul dans la forêt et il lui avait été expressément interdit de communiquer avec des étrangers. Alors que devait-il faire ? C'était impossible de la transporter ! Elle était bien trop grande et lourde pour quelqu'un comme lui … _Mais rien n'est impossible_.

Le jeune enfant sourit et hocha la tête fermement, décidé à aider cette personne.

«Je peux le faire !» Murmura-t-il sous son souffle.

Il se redressa en se dépoussiérant les genoux puis se frotta les mains, le vent soufflant de plus en plus fortement autour de lui.

Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit car la femme le fixait fermement avec des yeux de couleurs noirs. Son visage blanc et son expression neutre créaient une étrange atmosphère dans la forêt sombre.

«Vous êtes réveillée ! Vite ! Nous devons rentrer à la maison !» Cria le garçon avec de grands yeux craintifs.

Il se baissa pour tirer une des mains de la femme vers le haut. Beaucoup de créatures se précipitaient dans tous les sens pour se mettre à l'abri, certains arbres retiraient même leurs feuilles pour ne pas les perdre face au vent puissant. Des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel déchirèrent le ciel sombre et le bruit du tonnerre éclata enfin.

La femme ne bougea pas aux premiers abords, mais avec l'insistance du jeune garçon, elle se leva enfin sans un mot. Elle couvrit son visage avec une de ses mains et l'autre tenait fermement l'épaule de l'enfant.

Ils marchaient à travers la forêt en essayant de ne pas s'envoler avec les bourrasques du vent jusqu'à atteindre la fin de la forêt, Marmoréal enfin en vue.

«Par-là ! Nous y sommes presque !" Hurla le garçon.

Le duo continua de ce diriger avec peine vers les frontières du château jusqu'à arriver devant une immense maison en forme de chapeau haut de forme de couleur blanche avec poutres rouges.

La maison était plutôt jolie, même si vue de l'extérieur, on pourrait croire qu'elle risque de s'effondrer à tout moment et glisser dans le vide de la falaise derrière elle.

L'enfant lâcha la main de l'inconnue puis frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte d'entrée. Même pas quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit et une femme très en colère apparut.

«Timothy Hightopp ! Combien de fois est-ce que je dois te le répéter de ne pas sortir sans surveillance !» Elle attrapa les épaules du garçon et le tira immédiatement dans ses bras.

«J'étais affreusement inquiète tu le sais ? Surtout avec cette effroyable tempête qui fait rage !» Dit-elle d'une voix étrangler par la peur. Quand cette tempête avait éclatée, elle craignait pour son fils qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Timothy se mit à pleurer et serra ses bras autour du cou de sa mère.

«Oui pardon … Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur...» Marmonna-t-il ses excuses dans l'oreille de la femme inquiète.

Ils continuèrent de se serrer dans une étreinte d'ours jusqu'au moment où la mère de Timothy remarqua enfin la femme sous la pluie. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa une main derrière la tête de son fils, les yeux rivés vers l'inconnue.

«Timmy ? Qui est-ce ?» Demanda-t-elle dans son oreille.

Le garçon renifla puis se retourna vers la mystérieuse femme qui n'avait toujours pas parlée, simplement observant la scène avec scepticisme.

«Je l'ai trouvé inconsciente dans la forêt maman ! Puis juste après, la tempête à éclater et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule … » Expliqua-t-il en baissant le regard sur le paillasson, les mains se tordantes nerveusement dans la honte.

La femme aux cheveux bouclés blonds se releva pour observer l'étrangère d'un œil aiguiser.

«Entrez je vous en prie ! Il fait froid dehors !» Dit-elle en se décalant un peu de la porte, le bras tendu vers l'arrière.

La femme vêtue de noire hocha la tête puis s'avança lentement à l'intérieur de la maison chapeau, pas un regard vers l'autre femme présente.

L'intérieur de la maison était assez joliment décoré et pleins d'objets de tous genres sillonnaient les commodes et placards. Juste en face de l'entré, un grand escalier montait vers un étage supérieur. A gauche de l'entrée se trouvait la cuisine où plusieurs odeurs de thés sortaient par la porte et dans toute la maison, créant ainsi une douce harmonie de senteurs différentes.

A gauche de l'escalier, un long couloir faiblement éclairer à cause de la tempête extérieure menait à une porte.

«Quel est votre nom ?»

La femme en noire se retourna vers la personne qui lui avait posé cette question, l'autre adulte de la pièce qui la regardait intensément, un bras maintenant son fils contre ses jambes.

Elle cligna des yeux puis se laissa faire un petit sourire fatigué.

«Mon nom ne vous serra pas d'une grande utilité. Quel est le vôtre ?» répondit pour la première fois, l'étrangère de la maison. Sa voix était assez profonde et froide, pas une once de joie en elle.

La femme blonde resserra un peu sa prise sur les épaules de son fils, n'aimant pas la tournure des évènements.

«Mon nom est Alice Kingsleigh Hightopp. Que faites-vous ici à Underland ?» Rétorqua Alice en lâchant prise sur Timothy et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivit de près par l'inconnue.

«Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un.» Répondit lentement la femme, observant les différentes étagères garnies de fournitures de thés. Elle traça son index sur une théière en porcelaine blanche légèrement abimée, retirant la poussière au passage. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, absorbé par cette jolie théière.

Alice retira du feu une bouilloire puis s'essuya les mains sur son tablier.

«Et qui est cette personne ? Je peux peut-être vous aider à la trouver.» Répondit-elle gentiment. Timothy entra lui aussi dans la cuisine avec une pile de tissue de toutes les couleurs. Il déplaça une chaise et s'assit à la table, triant ses bouts de tissues.

«Oui, peut-être.»

La réponse lasse de l'autre femme fit ricaner le jeune Timothy, il la trouvait drôle !

Alice se racla la gorge nerveusement. Elle se posait pleins de questions au sujet de la mystérieuse femme et elle n'était pas rassurer avec elle dans sa maison pour une raison quelconque. Elle se dirigea vers une autre porte de la cuisine et disparut dans une autre pièce.

La femme se retourna lentement vers Timothy et donna un sourire en coin.

«Comment t'appel-tu ?» Demanda-t-elle en prenant un siège à la table, sa cape gonflante derrière elle par le mouvement rapide.

«Je suis Timothy ! Mais vous pouvez m'appelez Timmy.» L'enfant leva les yeux bruns vers la femme puis lui sourit en retour avant de revenir à ses bouts de tissues. L'étrangère se pencha un peu en avant contre la table pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

«A quoi cela sert-il ?» dit-elle en désignant le tas de tissu.

Timothy arrêta de plier son tissu et regarder le doigt pointé de la femme vers son travail.

«Je fais des chapeaux ! Comme mon papa. D'ailleurs vous avez une tête à chapeau ! Peut-être que je pourrais vous en faire un ?" Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation et un immense sourire dévora son visage, montrant son écart des deux dents de l'avant.

La femme donna un petit rire amusé et un sourire sincère à l'enfant excité.

«J'aimerais beaucoup.» Chuchota-t-elle la réponse au jeune garçon avec un clin d'œil amusé. Elle se pencha contre le dossier de sa chaise et plissa les yeux, concentrée sur l'enfant devant elle.

Alice réapparut par la porte avec un autre enfant dans ses bras. C'était une petite fille, à peine âgée de deux ans ou peut-être trois. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés rouges violacés qui descendaient dans le milieu du dos. La petite fille dormait contre l'épaule d'Alice, les bras pendant mollement dans le vide.

Elle se mit juste derrière Timmy et lui murmura de ne pas crier aussi fort au risque de réveiller Lizy.

«Oui pardon maman.» Chuchota en retour Timothy à sa mère, toujours l'excitation lisible dans ses grands yeux.

L'inconnue fixa maintenant la jeune enfant avec insistance, son visage neutre à nouveau en place sur ses traits marqués.

«Comment se nomme-t-elle ?» Demanda-t-elle avec réelle curiosité dans sa voix.

Alice redressa la petite contre elle puis regarda la femme avec un petit sourire.

«Elisabeth, mon plus jeune enfant.» dit-elle en souriant à sa fille endormi, se balançant légèrement pour la bercer.

Timothy regarda sa mère de derrière sa chaise.

«Mais nous l'appelons aussi Liz ou Lizy !» expliqua-t-il dans la joie, un peu trop fortement au goût d'Alice qui lui lança un regard menaçant en retour à son éclat soudain.

La femme en noire cligna lentement des yeux et sourit à nouveau doucement.

«Vous avez de très jolies enfants, Alice.» Sa voix lisse et froide glissa toutes les syllabes sur sa langue.

Timmy leva les yeux vers elle mais ne dit rien, trop jeune pour se rendre compte du malaise autour de lui et surtout celui de sa maman.

Alice déglutit une nouvelle fois, ne détachant pas son regard de l'autre femme présente. Quelque chose en elle lui faisait peur et la rendait très nerveuse.

«Puis-je vous offrir du thé ?» C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant que la tempête ne cesse à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de dangereux, non pas du tout, elle dégageait juste quelque chose d'inquiétant … Et son regard profond qui semblait voir à travers les gens jusque dans leurs âmes … C'était surtout son expression du visage qui créait le malaise ici, une expression vide d'émotion.

«Oui je vous remercie.» s'exprima poliment l'étrangère en fermant les yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Alice hocha la tête et prit deux tasses du placard avec plusieurs pots remplies de feuilles de thés différentes. Elle les plaça sur la table puis récupéra la bouilloire, remplissant lentement et soigneusement la tasse de la femme assise à sa table.

«Alors d'où venez-vous ? Quel endroit d'Underland ?» Questionna Alice dans une tentative d'alléger la tension.

L'inconnue retira la main cachant ses yeux puis leva son regard froid presque en colère vers Alice.

«Je crains que la réponse vous terrifierait.» Répondit-elle presque dans un souffle.

Timmy stoppa son triage de tissu à cette réponse et fronça les sourcils, attendant la réponse de sa mère. Le visage d'Alice montrait de l'hésitation et de la crainte, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Etait-ce une menace ?!

Voyant que sa mère n'était pas prête de répondre, Timmy ouvrit la bouche.

«Savez-vous pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?»

«Timmy !» Réprimanda Alice en prenant l'épaule de son fils.

«Ben quoi ? Papa ne connait toujours pas la réponse, peut-être qu'elle le sait.» Marmonna-t-il dans ses tissues avec un visage renfrogné, clairement frustré.

L'inconnue ricana, trouvant la question très intéressante pour un si jeune enfant.

«Tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.» Répondit-elle en se penchant vers Timothy, les sourcils levés et un doux sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

Cette réponse serra le cœur du garçon dans la joie. C'était la même réponse que son papa ! Il sourit encore plus à la femme puis leva la tête vers Alice, un regard impressionner.

Alice quant à elle, ne se sentait plus du tout à l'aise avec cette femme dans sa maison. Elle était de plus en plus curieuse… Cette personne ne souhaitait pas dire son nom et non plus d'où elle venait, c'était peut-être un piège ? Peut-être qu'elle venait d'Outreterre ? Et son comportement ne présageait rien qui vaille.

Quand elle releva son regard vers la femme en noire, elle fut surprise de la voir la regarder en retour, toujours ce fichu sourire en place.

«Que ce passe-t-il Alice ? As-tu peur ?» Son ton était presque moqueur mais pas agressif, plutôt interrogatif.

Timothy leva les yeux de son tissu bleu dans ses mains et dit fièrement avec la poitrine en avant.

«Ma maman n'a peur de rien ! Elle a battu le Jabber … Jabber … Jabbercookie !»

Alice gloussa aux paroles de son fils et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts, regardant fixement dans ses yeux.

«Jabberwocky Timmy.» Le corrigea-t-elle avec un ricanement.

L'enfant sourit en hochant la tête rapidement «Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit !»

Alice roula les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, clairement amusé par les pitreries de son fils. Elle releva rapidement les yeux vers l'inconnue pour la voir elle aussi sourire d'amusement, son expression neutre remplacer par quelque chose de plus joyeux.

Après avoir bu son thé en silence avec Timothy chantonnant, Alice se redirigea vers la pièce d'à côté pour y déposer Liz de retour dans son lit. Elle revint peu de temps après dans la cuisine pour mettre à nouveau de l'eau à bouillir, profitant pour observer par la fenêtre l'état actuel du ciel.

Des nuages de toutes les couleurs restaient encore formés au-dessus de Marmoréal, mais la foudre avait disparu, signe que la tempête était en train de se dissoudre, parfait !

«Bon, eh bien je pense que vous pouvez aller retrouver la personne que vous cherchez à présent !» Dit Alice en se retournant vers la femme aux cheveux platine.

Elle écoutait ce que Timmy lui racontait sur ses vieilles aventures et aussi celles du Chapelier. L'étrangère écoutait très attentivement sans jamais rien dire, jusqu'au moment où Alice s'exprima. Elle passa son regard de Timothy à Alice et se leva de toute sa hauteur, sa cape englobant la majeure partie de ses bras.

«Je l'ai déjà trouvée, Alice, il faut que cette personne vienne avec moi.»

Alice pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés, sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter.

«Je … je ne comprends pas ! Qui est-ce ?» Elle leva les bras d'un air désemparé, montrant son manque d'informations quand une pensée lui envahit l'esprit.

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux sur Timothy puis sur la porte menant à la chambre de sa fille, sa respiration s'approfondit.

«Non …» chuchota-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête, un regard paniqué et une envie furieuse de prendre ses enfants loin de cette folle.

L'inconnue secoua elle aussi la tête de gauche à droite, son regard toujours aussi perçant fixé sur la femme aux cheveux blonds.

«Non Alice, pas vos enfants.» Elle leva sa main droite et secoua son index dans la négation.

L'angoisse et le stress qu'avait rassemblés la femme blonde redescendit un tant soit peu, mais restaient toujours présentes dans son estomac.

«Mais alors, de qui parlez-vous ?» Elle voulait vraiment la mettre à la porte et ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Pour se rassurer et hydratée sa gorge sèche, Alice récupéra sa tasse de thé et bu le liquide.

«Vous Alice.»

La tasse que détenait Alice glissa de ses doigts et s'écrasa sur le sol blanc de la cuisine, se brisant en mille morceaux. Timothy sursauta de sa chaise et courut pour tirer la main de sa mère.

«Maman ? Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas partir ?» La voix du jeune garçon devenait de plus en plus désespérer au fur et à mesure que sa peur augmentait en lui. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose de ce qu'il se passait mais il savait que cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

Alice eut du mal à détacher son regard de l'autre femme mais finit par regarder son fils qui tirait son bras. Elle se baissa sur ses genoux et le prit par les épaules.

«Non non ! Je ne vais nulle part, ne t'inquiète pas.» Elle le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer, ses yeux en colère fixant l'étrangère.

«Partez ! Sortez d'ici maintenant !» Grogna-t-elle.

L'autre femme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre de sa position.

«Je n'irais nulle part Alice. Quelque chose de mauvais va se passer pour vous. Tu ne comprends pas l'ampleur de la situation, tout ce que tu connais, les personnes, Underland, ta famille, disparaitrons. Tu n'as pas le choix.» Expliqua-t-elle dans une voix sombre et lisse, toujours ce regard profond fixé sur la jeune mère.

La respiration d'Alice prit de la puissance et par reflexe elle resserra sa prise sur son fils, sentant les larmes d'angoisse lui monter aux yeux.

«Que voulez-vous dire ?!» Sa voix sonna désespérer et légèrement étrangler par les émotions.

Les yeux perçants de la femme devinrent plus sombres et elle déclara très lentement «tu vas mourir.»

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent et son souffle se prit dans sa gorge. Le monde autour d'elle semblait s'arrêter et son cœur se serra violemment, venait-t-elle simplement d'annoncer sa mort ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et une voix chantonnante résonna dans le couloir. Timmy se dégagea rapidement de sa mère en état de choc et courut saluer son père, larmes coulantes à flots de ses yeux bruns. Alice ne fit aucunes protestations, ses bras pendant mollement à ses côtés, son visage blanc comme un linge.

Tarrant avait eu beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Il avait reçu énormément de commande de chapeau et il tenait à les finir avant que la tempête n'explose, chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire, l'obligeant à attendre patiemment dans son atelier. Une fois que cette fichue tempête s'était calmer, il se dépêcha pour rentrer à la maison et voir sa petite famille.

A peine le Chapelier posa un pied dans sa maison que déjà son jeune fils lui sauta dessus, s'accrochant à ses jambes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

«Bien le bonjour Monsieur Timmy !» Dit-il joyeusement comme à son habitude, mais cette fois, son fils ne répondit pas comme à l'accoutumer, à la place il entendit des petits reniflements. Le Chapelier arrêta immédiatement de sourire et fronça les sourcils, se baissant à un genou au sol.

«Que ce passe-t-il Timothy ?» Sa voix habituellement joyeuse était maintenant très sérieuse et concernée. Il était encore quelqu'un de très joyeux et blagueur, grâce à sa bonne folie, mais quand il s'agissait de problèmes familiaux, il savait se contrôler et parler sérieusement.

Timmy ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de son père, préférant cacher son visage dans la veste brune du Chapelier.

Tarrant essaya de décoller le garçon de sa veste mais sans succès, alors il plaça une main tachée sur la tête de son fils et réessaya une seconde fois de savoir le problème.

«Timmy, dit moi ce qui te tracasse ? As-tu fait un cauchemar ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Je pourrais te faire du thé ! Oh ! Ou même un chapeau ! Dit moi ce qui te ferait plaisir ?» Il commença à partir dans une diatribe.

Timmy décala légèrement la tête et marmonna un rapide « papa » pour calmer le Chapelier qui répondit à son tour un étrangler «je vais bien !»

Il se releva sur ses jambes en prenant Timothy dans ses bras, le posant sur une hanche. Timmy repartit immédiatement dans un sanglot puis cria.

«Maman va mourir ! La Dame l'a dit !» il pointa la cuisine du doigt.

Les yeux du Chapelier changèrent immédiatement de couleurs, passant du vert au jaune puis à un rouge sang. Les cernes sous ses yeux devinrent presque noires et sa respiration sifflante. Il garda une prise ferme sur son fils puis marcha à toute vitesse dans la cuisine pour y trouver Alice sur le sol et une autre femme debout entièrement habillée de noire, elle ressemblait à la mort !

Il posa Timmy derrière lui puis redressa son chapeau favori sur sa tête, le regard meurtrier sur la femme étrange.

«Vous … Espèce de borogrove slurvish slounda-» sa voix grogna de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'étrangère, prêt à l'étrangler voir même la tuer pour avoir dit cela à son Alice !

«Chapelier !» Alice retrouva enfin sa voix en voyant Tarrant apparaître.

Elle se redressa en s'aidant du lavabo puis se dirigea vers lui, le prenant par la taille et en le tirant en arrière. Il retrouva immédiatement ses esprits, ses yeux d'un vert/jaune et posa un bras autour des épaules d'Alice, la tenant fermement contre lui.

«Vous ! Disparaissez immédiatement ! Ou je risque de faire quelque chose de regrettable !» Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Le Chapelier n'était pas un personnage agressif, mais quand sa famille était en danger, il était capable de tout faire pour les garder en sécurité.

L'étrangère n'avait même pas bougée face à la menace du Chapelier, au contraire elle le fixait dans les yeux l'air de vouloir dire, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Lorsqu'il lui cria de s'en aller, elle baissa les yeux sur Alice, essayant de savoir si elle voulait vraiment qu'elle parte et ainsi, sceller son destin.

La femme blonde hocha simplement la tête dans l'accord avec ce que venait de dire le Chapelier.

«Partez, s'il vous plait.» Sa voix sonna vraiment désespérer, alors la femme se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, sa grande cape flottant derrière elle d'un air menaçant.

Alice ferma les yeux et souffla longuement en s'accrochant à la veste de Tarrant, se sentant soudainement libérée. Le Chapelier embrassa le haut de sa tête puis l'inspecta pour toutes éventuelles blessures bien évidemment inexistantes.

Timmy s'accrochait à sa robe, les yeux bruns remplis de larmes de peur.

Le trio se dirigea lentement vers la porte pour y trouver la femme dos à eux, sur la paillasse. Elle semblait contempler l'extérieur, sa forme raide comme un piquet. Avant même qu'elle ne posa un pied sous la pluie, elle tourna la tête une dernière fois vers eux, un sourire peiné sur son visage.

«J'espère pouvoir te revoir un jour, Alice.» Elle ne laissa pas le couple lui répondre parce qu'elle sortit sous la pluie, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire.

Le souffle que contenait Alice sortit enfin et elle se reposa contre l'épaule du Chapelier. Tout pouvait redevenir comme avant, rien n'allait lui arriver. Le Chapelier plissa les yeux à la femme disparaissant dans la nuit.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur toi je te le promets !»La voix adorable de Tarrant résonna dans son oreille, et tout le monde savait qu'il ne mentait jamais ! Encore moins à elle, Alice Hightopp.

Le Chapelier retrouva soudainement sa joie de vivre et commença à parler joyeusement sur un sujet de chapeau et comment que son Alice était belle quand elle était revenue à lui.

La porte se referma et personne ne semblait avoir remarqués que la pluie ne touchait pas la femme vêtu de noire.

A suivre …

* * *

Vos commentaires sont ma motivation pour poursuivre ! ^=^

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Tout est encore mélanger, sachez que c'est fait exprès. Je tiens à poser une grosse intrigue dès les débuts de mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : rien n'est vrai

POV Alice

 **Le lendemain**

J'ouvre lentement mes paupières lourdes d'une nuit assez agitée. J'apporte ma main au-dessus de mes yeux pour couper la lumière directe du soleil traversant la fenêtre. Ma bouche est sèche et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a assommé avec une pierre car ma tête fait mal comme tout.

Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres et je plisse mon nez, n'aimant pas la sensation que j'ai en moi. Après quelques minutes de réflexion dans mon lit, j'ordonne à tous mes muscles de bouger pour que je puisse me redresser et me lever. Ce fut très dur, tout mon corps me fait mal !

Une fois redressé sur le bord de mon lit, je laisse glisser mes mains le long de mes bras pour tenter d'y chasser la chair de poule. Je fronce les sourcils, il y a comme un épais brouillard qui m'encercle l'esprit et m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. C'est comme si j'étais dans un monde parallèle, un monde qui ne m'appartient pas et pourtant je n'arrive pas à percevoir le vrai du faux.

Une légère brise souffla mes cheveux bouclés. Dehors il y a du soleil et déjà des rires à la table à thé. Malgré mon engouement, j'arrive à sourire et à me lever de mon lit pour m'habiller tranquillement. J'ouvre l'immense armoire en bois en face de mon lit et commence à passer en revue chacune des robes que le Chapelier m'a faites. Je tombe sur une robe verte pomme pourvue d'un ruban blanc que l'on scelle autour de la taille, parfait pour cette journée !

Après le passage à la salle de bain pour me rafraichir le visage, je saute dans le long escalier en bois et me dirige à toute allure vers la porte de sortie, hâte d'aller saluer mes amis. Mon sourire est tellement grand qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Cheshire.

Je passe la porte et continue un peu ma route pour ensuite me stopper net, mon sourire mourant doucement pour être remplacer par un froncement de sourcils. Je tourne ma tête en arrière pour observer la vieille maison moulin dans mon dos avec scepticisme. Les pales ressemblant à des oreilles de lièvres paraissent soudainement menaçantes et non accueillantes. La façade de la maison est tout aussi vieille que le reste de cette maison, les fenêtres ne sont pas droites et la porte est décalée.

 _Etrange … Rien de tout cela ne me semble familier …_

J'arrête d'observer la maison et me retourne pour me diriger vers cette fameuse table ou j'entends déjà le Chapelier faire une conversation des plus stupides avec le lièvre de Mars au sujet des cuillères qui ne sont pas polis.

Je retrouve mon sourire lorsque je pris un siège à gauche du président principal de la table recouverte de plusieurs tasses et autres babioles pour la plupart cassés. La première à me remarquer dans le trio fut Mallyumkin qui sortit de sa théière en brandissant son épingle vers moi, "Alice !"

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent de discuter et me regardèrent avec des yeux choquer. Le Chapelier reprit ses esprits en secouant rapidement la tête, faisant presque basculer son chapeau avant de se lever et de me saluer dans une étreinte étouffante, "Alice ! Bien le bonjour ! Comme tu as pu le constater, nous étions en train de prendre le thé !" Il s'écria avec un immense sourire fou et un regard heureux sur son visage.

Le lièvre de Mars éclata un fou rire en se jetant sur sa chaise, une patte couvrant son visage. Mally se rapprocha de moi et me tendit un gâteau, "un scone ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment en penchant sa petite tête sur le côté. Je la regarde puis hoche furieusement la tête, "oui je te remercie !" Je meurs de faim !

Nous nous rasseyons tous et le trio reprit leur discussion sur les cuillères malpolies.

"Mais si je vous dis qu'elles n'en peuvent rien ! Elles sont dépourvues de bouche !" Renchérit Mally en pointant méchamment son épingle vers le lièvre fou. Le Chapelier plissa les yeux puis se pencha en avant contre la table, "elles restent tout de même très intelligentes Mally ! Il ne faut pas les sous-estimées." dit-il très sérieusement à son amie.

Moi, je continue de manger silencieusement mon scone aux myrtilles. Il fait tellement beau et chaud que je tends un peu mon cou pour capter la chaleur du soleil. Je pense aller me baigner à la cascade aujourd'hui, oui cela pourrait être génial !

Je ferme mes yeux et me penche en arrière contre le siège, me perdant dans mes pensées. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, quelque chose qui ne va pas … Mais quoi ? Tout est super aujourd'hui ! Il n'y a pas de problème, pas de guerre, pas de famine ni de maladie … Pourtant je me sens comme si quelque chose manquait … Mais quoi ?!

Je rouvre mes yeux et regarde d'un air vide la tasse casser se trouvant au centre de la table à thé. A côté de cette tasse se trouve une jolie théière blanche aux motifs bleus. Cette théière … Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part ailleurs …

Soudain, dans mon état second, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une question non réfléchie, "Chapelier, n'avons-nous pas des enfants ?"

Le vacarme autour de moi s'arrêta immédiatement et le sujet des cuillères disparu dans le néant. Le Chapelier se redressa contre le siège, l'air très mal à l'aise. Les autres essayaient de ne pas rire de la situation compliquée. Après un petit moment, le Chapelier se racla nerveusement la gorge, essayant de ne pas rire à son tour, "hummm … Et bien non Alice, pas pour le moment ! Mais loin de moi de ne pas en vouloir prochainement ! Qui sait ?" Il haussa les sourcils à moi, entraînant les deux autres à s'étouffer dans leur rire.

Habituellement, je ris aussi à ce genre de question stupide et embarrassante. Pourquoi diable ai-je posé cette question ?! D'où vient-t-elle ? Mes jouent se mirent à bruler d'embarras, je me sens tellement honteuse ! Le Chapelier est mon ami, qu'est-ce donc cette idée ?

Je secoue violemment la tête, mes boucles frappant mon visage. Les rires et les moqueries autour de moi me font sentir beaucoup trop honteuse et nerveuse, il faut que je parte d'ici !

Ma chaise tombe en arrière et avant que je ne le sache, mes jambes m'emmènent vers le chemin du château de la reine blanche. Les rires derrières moi disparurent bientôt au fur et à mesure que je prenne de la distance. Je laisse enfin sortir un long souffle de ma gorge serrée, une trop belle journée pour paniquer non ? Il n'y a rien de mal ou bien ?

Je continue ma marche en direction de l'immense château blanc déjà en vue dans la distance. J'en profite pour admirer les fleurs et autres créatures du passage tout en discutant gentiment avec eux, même si les fleurs sont des vraies petites pestes …

Lorsque j'arrive enfin aux portes, les gardes les ouvrirent pour me laisser entrer à l'intérieur. L'allée des grands cerisiers en fleurs m'accueillent avec un doux parfum. Je penche légèrement la tête vers l'arrière et inspire la délicieuse odeur qui flotte. Tout est blanc ici, un blanc vraiment dérangeant. La reine n'as jamais porté de couleurs et je ne pense pas que cela est sur le point de changer.

J'entre tout doucement par la porte principale puis me dirige vers la reine siégeant sur son trône d'ivoire. Elle tourne son regard vers moi et se laisse sourire, ses mains levés à ses côtés et un air un peu naïf. Je lui souris en retour, en signe de salut mais aussi car je suis heureuse de la voir après un si long moment.

"Alice ! Mon champion !" Me dit-elle d'une voix vive et joyeuse. La reine se lève et se dirige en pavanant vers moi, toujours son immense sourire bien en place. Nous arrivons à même hauteur puis Mirana ne perds pas un instant pour me serrer dans ses bras frêles.

Après quelques secondes, nous nous séparons, me permettant de m'exprimer sur mon malaise, "Majesté-" Les sourcils de la reine se soulèvent et sa bouche se rétrécit, signe pour moi de me corriger. Je me racle la gorge et reprit, "Mirana, je crains d'avoir un problème. Depuis ce matin je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ma place, comme si je faisais un rêve éveiller." Je la regarde dans les yeux sombres puis sourit tristement, "je ne sais pas quoi faire." dis-je d'en un désespoir en baissant le regard.

La reine arrêta de sourire et pencha légèrement la tête en avant, "que veux-tu dire Alice ? Tu n'es pas dans un rêve voyons ! Sinon, cela voudrais-dire que … Je ne suis qu'un fruit de ton imagination ?" La voix de Mirana changea considérablement de ton.

Je fronce les sourcils et relève mes yeux pour être accueillis par les yeux verts ternes du Chapelier. Mon cœur se soulève et ma gorge se serre, je suis sur le balcon, celui de ma chambre le jour Frabieux. Mes yeux s'agrandirent considérablement et par reflexe, je recule, "c-comment ! Je deviens folle !" Je pose une main tremblante sur mon cuir chevelu, regardant tout autour de moi dans la panique. J'étais avec la reine dans la salle du trône ! Comment suis-je arriver là ?!

Le Chapelier fronce ses sourcils broussailleux, "tu n'es pas mon Alice !" Me dit-il d'une voix colérique et roque. Je vois ses yeux changer du vert à l'orange et avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, Tarrant ramassa une paire de ciseau et la pointa dans ma direction, "tu nous as tous abandonnés !" Hurla-t-il en s'approchant rapidement vers moi.

Mon souffle se prit dans ma gorge et en un éclair, je courus dans mon ancienne chambre et directement dans les couloirs du château, ne regardant sous aucun prétexte derrière moi. Mes chaussures tapent sur le sol en marbre du palais mais soudainement, je perds pied et tombe. J'arme mes bras pour un éventuelle impact avec le sol mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, rien ne vint. Je rouvre mes yeux et fut accueillis par la forêt de Witzend.

Mon cœur martèle dans ma poitrine et mes poumons ont du mal à récupérer l'air nécessaire. Je regarde autour de moi frénétiquement dans une tentative de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Tout semble désordonner ! Je ne peux qu'appartenir à un rêve ! Rien de tout ça est possible …

Je ferme serrer mes yeux et lève mon bras pour me pincer fort l'épaule. J'attendis quelques secondes et rouvrit mes yeux pour être une fois de plus accueillis par le même décor, la forêt. Mon bras retombe à mes côtés, je suis désespérer.

"Pauvre idiote."

Mon corps sursaute légèrement quand la voix d'Absolem résonna autour de moi. Je cligne des yeux puis me rapproche de la source du bruit. En écartant quelques grosses feuilles, j'aperçu la chenille sur un champignon rouge, "pourquoi dis-tu cela Absolem ? Je suis la vraie Alice." rétorquais-je en froncent les sourcils, clairement pas amusée par ce petit jeu infantile.

La chenille prend une inspiration de fumée avant de me la cracher en pleine figure, "ça c'est ce qu'on veut te faire croire !" s'esclaffa-t-il très sérieusement.

Je tousse un peu en secouant ma main devant mon visage, "que veux-tu dire par là ?" Tout cela est de plus en plus étrange, j'ai toujours cette impression que je rêve, comme si on m'avait retirés des pièces de mon esprit.

Absolem se pencha vers moi, "tu n'es plus la vraie Alice, tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde." Il prit une profonde inspiration et recracha une nouvelle fois sa fumée dans mon visage.

Le nuage est tellement épais que j'eu du mal à le retirer de mon visage. Je me redresse et déambule en arrière, crachant la fumée de mes poumons blessés. Mes pieds se prennent dans un branchage au sol et mon arrière tombe sur le sol dur. Je siffle de douleur et serre les dents, que diable m'arrive-t-il …

Je rouvre mes yeux et vit avec inquiétude et surprise que mes mains sont sur des piles de cendres. Je frotte mes doigts entre eux dans la curiosité puis observe le chaos autour de moi. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus retenir mes larmes naissantes.

C'est la place où le Chapelier avait perdu toute sa famille. Tout est brulé et en cendre autour de moi créant une atmosphère morbide. Je me redresse sur mes genoux et dépoussière ma robe maintenant salis par toute cette cendre et poussière. Le décor est terrifiant, mon cœur me serre douloureusement.

Soudain, le chaos tout autour commença à bouger et à prendre une autre forme. Les cendres se soulevèrent dans les airs et reprirent leurs formes d'origines. Des cris de terreurs résonnèrent dans l'espace vide et le feu se ralluma, je suis en train de remonter le temps. Petit à petit, la scène passa de l'enfer à la vie. Les enfants s'amusaient autour de moi et la musique joua à nouveau.

J'essuie mes yeux humides de larmes et me laisse sourire en voyant la vie renaitre petit à petit, comme si de rien était. Un jeune enfant s'approcha en courant et au lieu de s'arrêter, il passa en travers moi comme si que je n'étais qu'un simple fantôme du passer.

Mon souffle se prit et mon cœur se mit à accélérer une fois de plus. Je n'existe plus ? Comment cela se fait-il ! C'est impossible … Seulement si tu crois que ça l'est. Et là, comme par magie, les souvenirs cachés dans mon esprit refirent surface.

 _J'ai remonté le temps pour sauver le Chapelier, la reine à retrouver sa couronne, Absolem n'est plus une chenille mais un papillon bleu qui peut traverser les mondes, j'ai vendu le Wonder, ma famille est dans le monde au-dessus, la famille Hightopp à étés retrouver … Le Chapelier et moi sommes ensembles et nous avons deux enfants._

Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il résonne dans mes oreilles, comment ai-je pu oublier tout cela ?! Que m'arrive-t-il, ou suis-je ?! C'est là que je compris, je ne suis pas dans le bon monde, tout cela n'est que machination. Je prends un immense souffle en fermant les yeux et expire lentement, le Chapelier ne semble pas me faire confiance, la reine ne me reconnait plus, les autres habitants non plus, Absolem n'est plus un papillon …

Mes yeux s'ouvrent quand je me souvins de quelque chose, j'ai fait une rencontre. Cette femme que mon fils à ramener au seuil notre maison, c'est elle, elle m'avait prévenue ! Je secoue la tête et prend la fuite dans la forêt derrière moi. Le vent se souleva violement, m'emportant presque dans son sillage, mais je continue de courir, la peur et l'angoisse au ventre. Comment vais-je rentrer ?

"Heyyyy ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?! Je sais que vous êtes là !" Je hurle aussi fort que je peux. Mes yeux brulent de larmes et de colères, je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant. Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi, mes cheveux se collant contre mon visage rougis par les larmes et le froid. Le ciel est déchiré en plusieurs explosions de couleurs et le bruit assourdissant de l'orage grogne dans mes oreilles.

Je me jette contre un arbre puis me retourne pour hurler de toutes mes forces, "vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça !" Mon cri pouvait presque rivaliser avec l'orage. Une fois l'éclair de couleur passé, ma tête retomba en avant dans le désespoir. Je me laisse glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre jusque sur le sol trempé, mes mains frottant mes bras pour un peu de chaleur. Je suis ravagé par mes pleurs.

Je ne veux pas rester coincer ici … Entre le rêve et la réalité. Que deviendrais ma famille ? Ou sont mes enfants ? Ou est mon Chapelier ? J'ai si froid … J'ai tellement mal. Mon cœur me blesse et mon esprit me torture, je veux rentrer à la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes larmes et mes cris se calmèrent lentement pour ne ressembler qu'à des petits reniflements. Je relève la tête contre l'arbre et rouvre mes yeux. Là, en face de moi, la femme en noire. Mes sourcils se froncent et ma bouche s'entre ouvre légèrement, je ne pensais pas la revoir …

Elle est comme mon souvenir, le teint pâle, les cheveux blonds platine, les yeux noirs et une grande bouche rouge cerise. Elle porte un ensemble noir avec une longue cape qui couvre ses bras et l'extérieur de ses jambes. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la force de parler, mes larmes sont de retour dans mes yeux. Des larmes de haine ou de soulagement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est là que je remarque que la pluie ne semble pas la toucher, ni même le vent, comme si quelque chose la couvrait de tout cela.

La femme me fixe avec insistance quelques instants avant de laisser un sourire envahir son visage. Pas un sourire joyeux, mais plus un sourire de compréhension et peut-être, de pitié ? Je ne sais pas.

"S'il vous plait, arrêter tout cela." Mes dents se mirent à claquer à cause du froid de la tempête. Comment j'ai su que tout cela venait d'elle ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai juste ressentit en moi que je devais l'appeler, cette inconnue de la nuit qui a tout bouleverser.

La femme continua de me fixer avec insistance, "appelez-moi Emily, Alice." Elle hocha une fois la tête en ma direction. Ca alors, elle a donc un prénom ? Pourtant elle avait refusé de me le communiquer la veille.

Emily sortit lentement son bras droit de sous sa cape et déroula ses longs doigts fins vers moi, "prenez ma main, Alice." Elle regarda sa main puis à nouveau dans mes yeux sans aucunes émotions lisibles.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur dans l'angoisse et la peur, que va-t-il m'arriver encore ? Dois-je lui faire confiance ? J'ai tellement peur de ne plus jamais revoir ma famille et de ne plus retrouver ma vie d'avant. Je baisse la tête et laisse mes larmes couler avec un hoquet, pourquoi ? Je me sens détruite mentalement et physiquement.

Lorsque je relève mon regard vers elle, elle n'a toujours pas bougé, sa main pendant dans le vide dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part. Je passe ma paume sous mes yeux pour y retirer les larmes et me redresse sur mes pieds, une main tenant le tronc d'arbre pour le soutient. Je laisse plusieurs souffles sortir entre mes lèvres et avance lentement vers la femme.

Mes doigts tremblants se tendirent vers sa main en attente et quand nous nous touchions enfin, une grande détonation se fit entendre.

Mon monde sombra dans le noir.

A suivre …

Voici le chapitre 3, oui je sais tout cela est très confus mais pas d'inquiétude, tout va s'éclairer )

N'oubliez pas, s'il vous plait, les petits commentaires ^^

A bientôt


End file.
